Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory/Field Guide
Field Guide Keisuke Amasawa's Field Guide has data for 341 Digimon. The Field Guide contains the Digimon's model - which can also show attack and walking animations. The Field Guide also shows the Digimon's stats, attacks, support skill, it's digivolution tree and a profile about the Digimon. The stats are fixed and Keisuke can choose to view the stats are any level between level 1 and 99. The stats shown here are for level 1. The only requirement to degenerate into a lower form is to have seen the Digimon. {|style="background-color:transparent;" | valign=top width="%" | Training I Training II Rookie Champion Ultimate Mega Ultra Armor No Level List of Digimon Kuramon An unidentified Digimon that suddenly appeared on a computer network. A single Digi-Egg was born from the malice of humans abusing computer networks from conflicts unfolding over networks. The DigiEgg was the amalgamation of humanities destructive instincts, and the mysterious Digimon from it is incredibly dangerous. It multiplies within a computer network like a virus, causing major network failures. Digivolve from *'N/A' Pabumon At first glance it seems looks like a sea-green bubble, but it's actually a totally autonomous Digimon. Its unstable surface means practically no defence or prowess in combat. It creates infinite tiny foam clones from the pacifier-like object in its mouth. The ability was originally used to develop computer viruses, but its lack of life force made for poor implementation. Life is fleeting for this adorable Digimon baby. The sticky foam it releases binds its enemies, giving it a chance to escape. Digivolve from *'N/A' Punimon A brand new type of Digimon. Three tentacles protrude from the top of its gelatinous, red body. The can't fight but threatens enemies with acidic bubbles. Digivolve from *'N/A' Botamon A new born Digital Monster. Dark peace fuzz bristles across the surface of its slimy body. This new addition to the Digital World can't fight, but it shoots bubbles from its mouth to intimidate foes. Digivolve from *'N/A' Poyomon This baby Digimon uses its translucent body to float on the digital sea like a jellyfish. Possessing the most primitive makeup of any Existing Digimon, it gained attention from Digimon fanatics and anthropologists alike. They hail it as a "missing link", capable of unlocking the mystery behind Digimon. To protect itself it blows extremely sour bubbles from its mouth. Digivolve from *'N/A' Arcadiamon (In-Training) A Digimon artificially created from the data of various Digimon. One result of an experiment to make the ultimate Digimon, it boasts amazing psychical abilities despite being In-Training level. Arcadiamon demonstrates predatory behaviour, using special move Data Drain to stab opponents with its sharp feet to absorb their data. By directly absorbing the data of others, Arcadiamon achieves growth at an astounding rate. Koromon This Digimon has shed its fur and grown one size bigger. It can move a bit faster, but fighting is too too much for it. It threatens enemies with bubbles from its mouth. Tanemon A bulb Digimon with sprout-like objects budding from its head. Looking for a suitable environment, a floating Yuramon descended to earth and digivolved. When an enemy draws close, this big old coward dig a hole with its four legs and buries its body underground. When it moves underground, the objects on its head mimic vegetation, protecting it from enemies. It doesn't work again herbivore Digimon, though. Tsunomon A small Digimon like Punimon, but with one of its tentacles on its head hardened. It exhibits a more feral digivolution than Punimon, and is covered in tufts of bushy hair. Its playful and mischievous personality remains, but it has yet to awaken to its combat ability. Tsumemon An In-Training Digimon digivolved from Kuramon. Its increased ferocity is met with new talons on the tips of its tentacles. It erodes data with dreadful speed, sending networks into disarray. High movement makes it difficult to capture when Digivolved into Tsumemon. Tokomon A small Digimon with strange appendages growing under its body. In-training Digimon with legs are quite rare, and this one's cute as a button to boot. Don't let its looks fool you, though; carelessly reach out to it and expect a a big set of chompers to clamp down on your hand. That being said, it doesn't have a ounce of ill will in its body. Nyaromon A small Digimon with feline characteristics. Its capricious, cat like behaviour earned it the name Nyaromon. While both curios and fickle, it has a lonely side to it as well. Pagumon This small Digimon can fly at low altitudes with the ear-like protrusions growing out of its head. It can move these ears like a second pair of hands, using them to mock the enemy will all kinds of gestures. It has a malicious streak, often chasing after Digimon like Koromon or Tsunomon and teasing them. It also utilises sprays of poison bubbles towards the end. Yokomon A lesser bulb Digimon with a huge flower blooming on its head. It can move around by swinging its root-shaped feelers, and can even float through the air for short distances. Its curious nature and upbeat movements make for an adorable figure. They tend to live in packs, numbering somewhere between the dozens and hundreds. Bukamon This baby Digimon looks like a baby aquatic dinosaur, and moves like a sprightly seahorse. It tends to run away when others get close. Its exodermis can't withstand deep-sea water pressure or low temperatures, so it can't dive in the ocean depths for long. Motimon A soft bodied Digimon possessing an elastic outer skin, toddling along on the bumps of its torso. When it gets worked up, its body swells up like a mochi rice cake, earning it the name Motimon. Its appearance belies an above average intelligence, which leads to the belief that it was born from a computer's dictionary function. The understands human speech, and can sometimes be seen transforming its body to communicate. Wanyamon A Digimon combining the data of small pets like dogs and cats. Its exceptional speed means you need to beware of it fleeing , but offering it an owners affection makes it quite attached to you. Agumon This reptile Digimon looks like a small dinosaur, growing to stand on two legs. Despite how weak this fledgling creature is, it boasts a ferocious, reckless attitude. Sharp, solid claws grow from each limb, offering some power in a fight. It may one day Digivolve into a Digimon of great strength. It's special move Pepper Breath launches scorching flames from its mouth. Agumon (Black) This reptile Digimon looks like a small dinosaur, growing to stand on two legs. Despite how weak this fledgling creature is, it boasts a ferocious, reckless attitude. Sharp, solid claws grow from each limb, offering some power in a fight. It may one day Digivolve into a Digimon of great strength. It's special move is called Spitfire Blast. Arcadiamon (Rookie) A cursed Digimon artificially created from the data of various Digimon. It evolves by absorbing its opponents' data, but it lacks any sense of self. Details about it are unknown, so it is currently under investigation. Its special move Soul Absorption dismantles and absorbs an opponent's data, and Erase Sickle destroys an enemy's composition data, wiping it out. Armadillomon A mammal Digimon clad head to toe in a sturdy carapace. Easy-going and courteous, but sometimes pushes its luck. Armadillomon is a descendent of the same ancient species as Veemon, so it can perform a special armor Digivolution. Its special move Diamond Shell launches its curled-up body at the enemy. Impmon A Rookie Digimon that looks like a demon child. This mischievous creature loves seeing other the other guy squirm. Electrical appliances are said to go haywire when Impmon appears; so if your screen starts to bug out, it might be an Impmon prank. Despite its love of mischief and malice, this Digimon doesn't cow down to stronger creatures, instead facing them with its tough attitide. Even so, it also has a lonely side. Its signature move is Summon, which calls forth ice and flame elementals. Elecmon A mammal Digimon with an incredibily inquisitive and naughty personality. Elecmon also has nine tails, which is spread like a peacock in battle and uses to threaten the enemy. Its special move is Thunder Cloud. Otamamon A Rookie Digimon with soft skin living underwater. It swims along the currents of digital lakes and rivers, and climbs up rocks with its developed forefeet to do some vocal training. Its underdeveloped back legs act as a rudder in place of its tail, which it uses for propulsion. This is a valuable Digimon among the Rookies, with obvious potential for Digivolution. Even so, the risk of mutation is quite high, so care is necessary when raising it. Its special move Lullaby Bubble invites endless sleep upon its foes. Gaomon A beast Digimon with sharp claws though to be a subspecies of Gazimon. Its quick and nimble movements are perfect for hit-and-run tactics, and the gloves on each hand protect its claws until they grow out. It unleashed its special move Double Backhand whilst using its powerful leg strength to whirl around. Gazimon A rare bipedal mammal Digimon. The massive, sharp claws on its front legs probably evovled during arm-like use, resulting in its bipedal movement. It's quite temperamental for a small Digimon, an d never gets along with humans. Its claws are great for not only for attacking, but excellent for digging holes. It can usually be seen digging pitfalls and laughing as other Digimon fall in. Kind of mean actually... It's special move Electric Stun Blast shoots poisonous, gaseous breath at the opponent. Gabumon Despite its fur pelt, this is a genuine reptile Digimon. It has a timid and shy personality, and always makes pelts out of Garurumon's leftover data to wear. Wearing the fur of a fearsome Digimon like Garurumon serves the purpose of protecting it. Its personality takes a 180 when it dons this fur. Its special move is Blue Blaster. Gabumon (Black) A Gabumon that Digivolved into a virus type. It seems its fur was made from collecting Garurumon virus type data. While a bit of a hooligan, strip it of its pelt and it becomes bashful and cowardly. Its true face is a secret. Guilmon This Digimon looks like a young dinosaur. It may still be a Rookie, but it holds both great potential as a fighting type Digimon it originally descended from and a carnivore-like brutality. The mark on its abdomen means "Digital Hazard," which is inscribed on anything that can cause great harm to computer data. Even so, it could become a guardian of the Digital World if this ability is used for peace. Its signature move is Rock Breaker, which it uses to destroy rocks with its sturdy claws. Kudamon A holy beast Digimon coiled around a sacred cartridge at all times. The earring on its left ear is said to constantly accumulate holy power, having a greater effect on Digivolution the more power is stored. Its cool and collected personality lets it stay calm in a fight and assess the situation, allowing for superior progress in battle When at a disadvantage it enters its ammunition cartridge to defend itself. Its special move Blinding Ray blinds enemies with magnificent radiance from its earring.